


Interruption

by DevilJesus



Category: CIX, Wanna One
Genre: M/M, Pandeep - Freeform, its missing wanna one hours people, they smitten and cute, wooseok of pentagon is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Jinyoung is almost certain that they won’t get interrupted this time...
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lai Guanlin
Kudos: 12





	Interruption

Jinyoung laid comfortably under the pressure of Kuanlin’s body, completely melting against his new boyfriend. It had been about a month since they finally confessed to each other and started dating. 

For the last three hours they’d been cuddling on the sofa as they talked, mostly bringing up all the cute thoughts they had about the other in high school. Well, in between all the making out, which was their current activity.

Kuanlin was gently draped over his boyfriend, keeping Jinyoung busy with affectionate kisses as he threaded his fingers through his silky black hair. Kuanlin enjoyed playing with it just as much as Jinyoung enjoyed receiving it. It was easy for Jinyoung to get lost in his boyfriend’s touch. Kuanlin’s hands were amazing. 

Jinyoung was still amazed at how lucky he was. Dating his best friend was even better than he’d imagined. All the good things remained the same. They were already extremely comfortable with each other, content just being in the other’s presence. The teasing never stopped and neither did their competitive nature. 

Dating only made the consequences, and benefits, more intense. So there wasn’t much that really changed between them. Besides finally being able to express how much they loved each other, and the physical perks. 

The kind of perks that lit a fire in Jinyoung. A burning desire to experience every part of Kuanlin that he could. It was a kind of heat that was impossible to ignore. Impossible for Kuanlin to not feel the exact same way. But they had to control themselves a bit, otherwise they’d race through all their wonderful firsts. They wanted to take their time. Enjoy it.  
And they had been.

Not entirely by their own account though. There were more than a couple times in the past few weeks where they were sure they were going to go further. Further than their usual making out and occasional dry humping session. But, as usual, someone was there to interrupt them. 

Whether it was Seonho stopping by unannounced or Wooseok coming back to the apartment he shared with Kuanlin. Even Byounggon had disrupted their sexy time once. All their friends knew they were dating. Knew that they needed their alone time. But they still somehow came at the most inopportune times.

And while Jinyoung’s brain involuntarily over-worried about things often, being walked in on wasn’t really one of them. He only worried about it a regular amount. If it hadn’t been mostly annoying, Jinyoung would’ve noticed that a little part of him was thrilled at the notion of almost being caught. He’d certainly have to explore that side of himself another time, but he just wanted to have some decent private time with his boyfriend first. It was slightly irritating since they hadn’t been able to do much.

Though, there was one time about a week ago when Jinyoung had actually been able to suck his boyfriend’s cock. He finished him off right before Seonho burst through the door. Kuanlin had to hastily pull his pants back on while Jinyoung had to feign innocence. He was seriously hoping Kuanlin would reconsider giving the younger a key to his apartment. Why had he done that again? Kuanlin had said it was because he’d spent one whole week when Wooseok was away cram studying. So much so that Seonho had to break the door down in order to get Kuanlin to eat. Jinyoung chuckled as he recalled Kuanlin’s embarrassed look as Seonho told him the story. 

But today, Jinyoung knew Seonho was busy. Out of town, visiting his family, he knew there was no chance of them getting interrupted. Because Byounggon was busy with a project and Wooseok promised he was going to be out with Jinho all night. They were finally going to be left completely alone.

It was an intoxicating concept. One that finally allowed Jinyoung peace of mind, knowing there would be no interruption for once. They could do whatever they wanted. They could go further than they had before if they wanted. And did they want to. Neither voiced the thought just yet, but it was easily read in the way they eagerly moved against each other.  
Kuanlin’s enthusiastic lips worked with Jinyoung’s in a perfectly messy synchronisation. It had been soft, sweet at first, but they quickly got lost in the feeling of each other. 

Their kisses became increasingly open-mouthed, allowing for Kuanlin’s tongue to slip into Jinyoung’s mouth effortlessly. Jinyoung moaning into it.

Kuanlin’s strong hands were quick to grasp Jinyoung’s body, pulling him flush against him. He was eagerly compliant with Kuanlin’s urge to bring him closer. His own hands cradled his boyfriend’s face, intent on keeping the younger boy right there with him. They wanted as much of each other as they could possibly get. 

Their frenzied breaths escaped them through puffs of their nostrils as they kissed intimately. Parting to breathe with ease wasn’t exactly favorable when Kuanlin’s lips were quickly becoming an addiction. Kuanlin couldn’t complain, his own mouth was desperate to please Jinyoung in every way possible.

Kuanlin’s talented mouth stoked the fire within Jinyoung, stirring up the heat in his abdomen. Not to mention the delicious warmth emanating from his body, providing Jinyoung with a dizzying contact high. His insides had already been thrumming with the sheer desire he had for Kuanlin, and with their bodies pressed so firmly against one another, Jinyoung was having a hard time staying coherent. 

Though his dazed state quickly cleared for a more primal instinct. One so full of longing it made him ache.

He was craving Kuanlin.

The warmth flitting around inside his chest moved south with a stronger intensity. His stomach tensed and his chest heaved with the arousal building inside him. He needed more of Kuanlin. Desperately.

It was something so strong that apparently even Kuanlin could feel it. Or maybe it was his own craving. Either way, Kuanlin’s body moved on top of Jinyoung’s even further, pressing him into the sofa with an exhilarating pressure. Jinyoung’s arms instinctively grasped at Kuanlin’s back, pulling him as close as humanly possible. He was completely immersed in everything that was his boyfriend.

With every breath Jinyoung took in, Kuanlin’s scent came with it. Something provocatively musky mixed with the refreshing smell of what was so uniquely Kuanlin. Not only was his boyfriend’s touch extremely arousing, but his very essence provided Jinyoung with an intoxicating high.

Kuanlin lewdly licked into Jinyoung’s enthusiastic mouth, a sound of pleasure escaping from low in his throat. That, too, was something intensely heady, just the taste of Kuanlin was an aphrodisiac. The way his boyfriend felt on his tongue was impossibly sweet. Jinyoung was keen on the feeling of Kuanlin in his mouth. 

Jinyoung didn’t hold back his moans of approval. He couldn’t even if he’d wanted to. Kuanlin’s soft lips were moving in a way that sent the tingles in his heart down south. Down into the territory below the waistband of his pants.

Jinyoung felt his hips involuntarily grind up as Kuanlin’s tongue swept across his in an erotically languid motion. He had just needed more of Kuanlin so desperately in that moment. They both released moans into each other’s mouths at the pressure. 

The motion took Kuanlin by surprise as Jinyoung wasn’t often the one to take initiative, but he just deepened the kiss as he rewarded Jinyoung with a returning, wonderfully controlled rut.

More obscene sounds escaped their mouths as Kuanlin used his position on top to his advantage, using the weight of his body to press the strain in their pants together with thrilling pressure. They both threw their heads back, releasing pleased noises as Kuanlin rolled his hips down once again and Jinyoung arched up to meet him. It was the first time their lips had truly parted.

But Kuanlin was quick to take Jinyoung’s mouth back. It was shameless the way Kuanlin kissed his boyfriend. Entirely wanton and devoted. Jinyoung yearned for more of his best friend. Of his boyfriend. He grasped at him tighter and swept his tongue across Kuanlin’s in an attempt to please the desire consuming him.

The action only encouraged them both to grind against each other yet again. More breathless sighs of passion escaped them.

Jinyoung’s fervent aching morphed into a pure longing for his boyfriend. One stronger than he’d ever had before, and he’d know. Because Jinyoung had felt his fair share of pining, but the way he yearned for Kuanlin was entirely mind numbing. It dominated his senses as the love Jinyoung had for his boyfriend intensified.

He wanted all of his boyfriend. Wanted to kiss every part of him. To love his body just as much as he loved him. He wanted to worship everything that was Kuanlin. And prove that he was a worthy partner for life. He was willing to give Kuanlin everything he desired, because it was very likely that Jinyoung wanted the exact same thing.

Kuanlin released the hand he had on Jinyoung’s hip in order to lightly slide it under the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, causing Jinyoung to suck in a sharp breath. Kuanlin leaned back to smirk playfully at his adorably sensitive boyfriend. He knew his touch always made the elder boy react in the best ways. It was mesmerizing to watch him squirm.

Jinyoung just caught Kuanlin’s amused eyes with his own half-aroused half-mock-annoyed gaze. He narrowed his dark eyes on his pleased boyfriend. 

“Don’t laugh at me.” He said entirely too breathy. He honestly meant for it to come out serious, warningly, but Jinyoung was too turned on to sound like anything other than just that.

Kuanlin’s smirk widened at the sound of his boyfriend’s wonderfully lustful voice. “I wouldn’t dare.” He purred back. “Can’t a guy just smile at the love of his life?”

Jinyoung began to huff a laugh, but his breath hitched once again at the feeling of Kuanlin’s hand sliding up his torso again, wonderfully slow and awfully soft. He was still sensitive to the new sensation of his boyfriend’s touch. Kuanlin’s hands always had his skin tingling with sweet anticipation. 

“Y-you’re not smiling because you love me, ahh—” Kuanlin reached Jinyoung’s nipple and teasingly ran his thumb over it, “fuck you.” Jinyoung panted.

Kuanlin knew he was driving the elder boy crazy. He had always been really good at that. Jinyoung’s wonderfully annoying boyfriend liked to make a game of it. A game that was usually called: ‘how hard could he get Jinyoung by touching every part of him but his cock.’ The answer was very. Jinyoung was embarrassingly easy for his boyfriend.

“I think that can be arranged.” Kuanlin couldn’t help the lopsided grin from forming on his face. Jinyoung’s adorable pout really contradicted the way he arched his back, opening his chest up to Kuanlin’s gentle exploration. “Unless you don’t want to…” Kuanlin whispered, already knowing the answer as he lightly dragged the tips of his fingers down Jinyoung’s torso, causing his boyfriend to squirm.

He was about to relinquish his hold on Jinyoung completely until his adorable boyfriend grabbed his hand, keeping it where it was on his stomach.

Jinyoung sighed, licking his lips. Kuanlin’s large dark eyes followed the movement religiously. “You really love teasing me, don’t you?” Jinyoung breathed.

He couldn’t say he didn’t entirely enjoy it either, but letting Kuanlin have the satisfaction that his wonderfully agonizing games were also a turn on for Jinyoung didn’t sit well with him. He couldn’t just let his tease of a boyfriend off that easy. 

If Jinyoung was to suffer, even sensually so, then Kuanlin would have to as well.

“I think it’s just in our nature.” Kuanlin shrugged a shoulder, his grin still full of amusement. “But I think if you give me another chance,” he whispered deeply in Jinyoung’s ear, fully aware of how his low voice made his boyfriend shiver, “I can make it up to you.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at that, fighting the smile that was determined to appear on his satisfied face. “That sounds promising.”

“So you’ll allow me to touch you properly?” Kuanlin breathed in Jinyoung with an excited smile. “I can’t say I won’t ever tease you, but I’ll do my best to make sure you enjoy it.” He grinned, showcasing just how handsome he was.

Jinyoung bit his bottom lip as he stared with a heat surging in him.

Kuanlin ran his tongue over his teeth, knowing it had Jinyoung enraptured. Kuanlin had tasted Jinyoung’s neck with his bite before. His adorable boyfriend was surprisingly kinky. He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. In fact, he fucking loved it.

Kuanlin didn’t say anything more, he just gently nosed Jinyoung’s face to the side, opening up his boyfriend’s neck for him. Jinyoung was entirely pliant in his boyfriend’s grasp. He could feel Kuanlin’s tongue dragging across the sensitive parts of his neck lightly, driving Jinyoung even more crazy. Then Kuanlin’s teeth sunk in. Jinyoung forgave him with the pleased moan that escaped his lips.

Kuanlin pressed a velvety kiss to the mark before leaning back to look at Jinyoung’s small flushed face. “How about we move to—“

A jangling of keys and a door opening questioningly quiet was easily heard by them. Jinyoung gripped Kuanlin’s shirt as they sat up to listen better. To make sure that what they were hearing was what they thought they were hearing. Because they were supposed to be left the fuck alone. So there had to be some explanation as to why someone was coming in.

Kuanlin kneeled on the couch, resting his arm on the back of the couch to look through the doorway behind it. Jinyoung just sighed, slouching next to his boyfriend, waiting for the inevitable disruption.

Heavy footfalls attempted to tiptoe down the hall, past the living room doorway where Kuanlin could easily see Wooseok making his way towards his room. Jinyoung was hidden from sight and didn’t bother looking so he just raised his eyebrows at Kuanlin who just sighed. 

“Uh, Wooseok-Hyung, hi.” Wooseok’s eyes widened at Kuanlin’s voice as he stopped in his tracks and looked over to get caught in his friend’s questioning gaze. “What’s up?” Kuanlin added.

At least it’s only Wooseok-Hyung, Jinyoung thought. 

Then he got an insanely devious thought. A thought so satisfyingly naughty that turned him on as equally as it satisfied him. Now was his chance to get back at his tease of a boyfriend. Because, by god, another interruption wasn’t going to stop Jinyoung from enjoying his time with Kuanlin. It was just an added bonus that it was going to make Kuanlin squirm.

Jinyoung was hidden from their friend’s view thanks to the sofa’s backrest, giving him the creative freedom he needed. He thought for a moment as Wooseok responded to Kuanlin.

“I’m soooooo sorry, Kuanlin-ah.” He held up his hands in defense. “I-I didn’t mean to disturb, uh… is Jinyounggie even here?” He looked around the living room, unable to see the front of the couch where Jinyoung was strategically hiding.

Kuanlin instinctually looked down to where Jinyoung was positioned in front of his legs, face impossibly close to his zipper.  
Jinyoung smirked up at Kuanlin’s reddening cheeks and just silently shook his head. Kuanlin obeyed his boyfriend’s silent command. “N-no, nope. Uh, well, I mean he’s here. I-in the apartment. H-he’s just in my room at the moment.” Kuanlin swallowed.

Jinyoung was already enjoying his plan and he hadn’t even done anything yet.

“Oh, well that’s good.” Wooseok relaxed his arms and let go of a breath. “I didn’t want to walk in on you guys again.”

That’s when Jinyoung quietly lifted the hem of Kuanlin’s shirt and started dragging his tongue across one of his boyfriend’s hip bones.

Kuanlin choked, then cleared his throat to save face. “Y-yeah, that…” he breathed in deeply when Jinyoung started leaving sensual kisses across his pale skin, “That would’ve been bad.” He laughed ironically.

“Are you guys doing good then? You seem to be happy to finally have some alone time.” Wooseok seemed as though he was about to walk into the living room, but Kuanlin held his hand up.

“N-no!” Wooseok stepped back, a frown on his face. “I mean yes! Of course, we’re going good. And yeah we’re happy to have alone time. We love spending that good ole time together.” Kuanlin said awkwardly. He couldn’t help it. His boyfriend’s soft lips were kissing down, getting closer to the beginning trail of hair that led below his waistband, his tongue dragging across the sensitive areas of his stomach.

“Oh, then what’s Jinyounggie doing in your room?” Wooseok jabbed a thumb behind him, where Kuanlin’s room was. 

“He’s just getting ready for me.” Kuanlin blurted without thinking, and Jinyoung bit his hip in disapproval. But to Kuanlin, it really seemed more like an award. “Uh, not like sexually ‘getting ready for me,’ but more like—“ Jinyoung sucked at the sensitive spot as he mentally laughed at his boyfriend. “Uhh, just regularly…” Kuanlin poorly explained while struggling not to moan.

“Okay then.” Wooseok chuckled at his weird friend.

Jinyoung moved his mouth over Kuanlin’s jeans and looked up as he took his boyfriend’s zipper in his mouth. Kuanlin automatically glanced down with an aroused, dark look in his eyes. He quickly remembered himself and looked back at Wooseok.

“Uh, what are you doing here by the way?” Kuanlin asked loudly as Jinyoung discretely pulled down his zipper with his fucking teeth. Fuck, his boyfriend was hot.

Wooseok suddenly blushed. “O-oh, I’m just grabbing a couple things. I-I’m spending the night with Jinho-Hyung.” He smiled.

Kuanlin gave an impressed laugh. “Great, sounds like fun!” But his voice cracked on the last word, because Jinyoung’s tongue had made its way through Kuanlin’s opened zipper, wetting a part of his increasingly hardening cock.

“Thanks, uh, I’ll only be a minute. I’m so sorry for coming back when I promised I wouldn’t be back until late.” Wooseok apologized.

Kuanlin shook his head, not entirely trusting his voice as Jinyoung pulled his cock free from his pants. “S’all good.” He almost squeaked.

Wooseok gave a wave then continued down the hall to his bedroom, where the couple listened to the door open then close.

Kuanlin let go of his breath and looked down in time to see Jinyoung take his tongue and swipe it across the head of his cock. “Oh, fuck.” He breathed lowly, heat furiously swirling in his abdomen and pulsating through his cock.

Jinyoung had sucked Kuanlin’s cock once before and it was great, hell more than great, Jinyoung was brilliant at what he did. But this time, Kuanlin was nearly lightheaded with arousal. His boyfriend was so naughty. Extremely hot, and entirely dirty. 

He was thoroughly impressed.

Kuanlin gave a quiet laugh as he looked down at Jinyoung with a disbelieving smile. “You pervert.” He teased, but he was entirely enamored with his kinky boyfriend.

Jinyoung huffed a laugh. His breath hit Kuanlin, making his cock twitch. “I have to say, that was pretty fun.” Jinyoung whispered with a smirk.

“You are so-oh, goddamn, Jinyounggie.” He hissed the rest of his whisper, because Jinyoung’s mouth kissed the tip of his cock with those soft lips of his.

Jinyoung smiled at Kuanlin’s blissful expression as he lowered his face. He presented his extraordinary tongue, then made contact at the base of his boyfriend. He slowly dragged his tongue from the base and back up to Kuanlin’s tip, revelling in his boyfriend’s breathy pants. 

“You were saying?” He said with his lips against Kuanlin, causing him to take a deep breath before answering.

“I, uh, fuck…You got me. Jinyounggie,” Kuanlin moaned. “Can we please just, fuck, I—“

“Yes, yeah. Let’s do that.” Jinyoung eagerly agreed before Kuanlin was even done talking.

Kuanlin swallowed at his boyfriend’s fervor. “Okay, alright.” His heart sped up, they were going to do it. His cock jumped just thinking about it. He felt it hit Jinyoung in the face.

Kuanlin was about to apologize or something, but Jinyoung just narrowed his eyes up at the younger boy with an indiscernible smirk before wrapping his wet lips around the head of his cock. All Kuanlin could do was bite his lip and try not to moan loudly as he looked down lustfully at his beautiful boyfriend. It was extremely difficult to keep quiet considering Jinyoung was slowly taking more of him into his mouth with an excruciating slowness.

Kuanlin’s hand instinctively grabbed Jinyoung’s hair. Not to guide him, but just to feel his boyfriend’s head sinking down. 

Apparently, Jinyoung liked the way Kuanlin accidentally pulled, because he hummed around his cock. Kuanlin had to slap his free hand over his mouth in order to keep himself from voicing his pleasure.

The choked noises Kuanlin made just incentivized Jinyoung even more. He used his tongue to stroke the underside of Kuanlin’s cock as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking with more pressure as his head continued to sink lower and lower. 

Jinyoung didn’t stop until Kuanlin’s cock hit the back of his throat.

He wasn’t about to deepthroat him when Wooseok was in the next room. It was an odd stopping point considering what he’d already done, but he realized that if he took all of Kuanlin then neither of them would be able to be quiet.

Kuanlin gripped Jinyoung’s hair as he was on the brink of letting out his noises. It was hard to contain himself when his boyfriend nearly had him fully in his mouth. All he could do was hold onto Jinyoung’s beautiful black hair.

Jinyoung felt an intense shudder of arousal roll through him at Kuanlin’s grip. He started to pull back, bobbing slightly on his way up just to reward his boyfriend for staying so quiet. As he released Kuanlin’s now thoroughly wet cock from his mouth, he kissed the tip as a silent parting. Then smirked up at his boyfriend’s wonderfully flushed face, eyes half-lidded in arousal.

Kuanlin took a deep breath as he watched Jinyoung lick his lips and sit up with an inherent sexiness. His boyfriend was incredibly gorgeous without even trying. 

Black hair strewn every which way, parts of it sticking to his sweaty forehead. Dark, affectionate eyes that made Kuanlin shiver with delight. Slightly flushed cheeks and wet, reddened lips that reminded him of what had just transpired.

He didn’t have a good reason to hold himself back from kissing his boyfriend, so he moved forward. He cupped the back of Jinyoung’s neck as they leaned into each other, mouths moving with ease due to the extra wetness of Jinyoung’s lips. Tongues hungrily danced against each other, craving the sensation.

Jinyoung’s heart throbbed with a warmth at the fact that Kuanlin was just as eager to kiss him even after his mouth had been on his cock. He could care less if he was tasting himself on his boyfriend’s tongue. The warmth in Jinyoung quickly traveled south at the thought. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

Jinyoung’s wonderfully dark eyes took hold of Kuanlin as they broke away. “How many times are we going to get interrupted for us to finally realize that we should just move behind closed doors?” He smirked, reaching out to grab Kuanlin’s hips.

Kuanlin took a deep breath at the pressure. His boyfriend was taking all kinds of initiative that day. He was wildly proud. “Hm, privacy. It’s a little traditional, but I think we could make it work.” Kuanlin teased, still high from Jinyoung’s playful mouth.

It was odd that they were never in one of their bedrooms at the times they made out. But Jinyoung just chalked it up to the fact that they always hung out on the couch talking, which was where things always progressed from. It wasn’t intentional.

As Jinyoung took in a deep breath of Kuanlin’s intoxicating smell, they both heard Wooseok’s door open once again. 

Jinyoung automatically ducked, and Kuanlin hurriedly put his cock away. Just in case.

Kuanlin pushed up onto his knees once again to look over the back of the couch as Wooseok walked in sight with a newly packed bag. 

“Have fun at Jinho-Hyung’s.” Kuanlin winked.

Wooseok blushed, but smiled widely. “Yeah, you have fun here. I’ll be back tomorrow!” He waved before making his way out of the apartment. He wasted no time in getting out.

When the front door was fully shut Jinyoung sat back up, in the clear.

Kuanlin raised a brow at him. “You didn’t really have to hide that time. We could’ve just said you came out from your room.”

Jinyoung huffed a laugh. “Yeah, sure. But who looks like this,” He pointed to his tousled hair, “after purposefully ‘getting ready’?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think you look great. Extremely sexy.” Kuanlin smirked at his beautifully messy boyfriend.

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes, trying to contain his content smile at the compliment. “How about we just move this to the bedroom?” He grabbed the hem of Kuanlin’s shirt, bunching it in his fists to easily pull his boyfriend flush against him.

“Wow,” Kuanlin smirked, enjoying the butterflies flitting around inside him at his boyfriend’s assertiveness. “I gotta say, I’m a bit surprised. You’re usually more, uh…” He tried to find the word.

“Submissive? Yeah, well, we’ve been cock-blocked for far too many times now. I love you, Kuanlin. And I’m just so ready.” Jinyoung said, then swallowed after a moment. “A-are you ready?” He bit the inside of his lip. He felt like Kuanlin was as eager as he was, but he wanted to make sure. He wanted Kuanlin to confirm it.

Kuanlin nodded enthusiastically. “Y-yeah. Fuck yeah. I mean, yes. I love you, too.” He smiled softly. “I’m ready… but do you wanna take a shower with me first?” Kuanlin suggested with a giddy grin.

Jinyoung blinked, then nodded. Kuanlin, naked and wet. How could he say no? Kuanlin held the back of Jinyoung’s neck as he pulled him in for a soft kiss. Lips moving gently against each other with a silent promise of what was to come.

Jinyoung felt his heart flutter with nerves. His excitement only increased as Kuanlin led him to their bathroom, gently holding his hand and only letting it go when they were behind the closed door. Jinyoung rested his back against the bathroom door, trying to keep his breathing even. It was hard to stay calm when he was about to get naked with his boyfriend.

Kuanlin went to turn on the shower as Jinyoung stood there, watching his lean body move in the way it always did, but somehow entirely sexier. The sound of water crashing into porcelain filled the small bathroom and Jinyoung took a deep breath, thankful for the support of the door behind him. 

Kuanlin looked back over his shoulder at his stagnant boyfriend. He gave Jinyoung a soft lopsided grin as he sauntered back over to him, taking him in his arms. “You good?” He rubbed slow patterns on the backs of Jinyoung’s arms.

Jinyoung just swallowed, nodding. “Yeah, just… I love you.” He sighed blissfully as he looked up, meeting Kuanlin’s caring deep large eyes.

Kuanlin breathed out warmly. “I love you, too.” He leaned down to kiss Jinyoung’s lips, then moved to leave one on his cheek. “Take your time if you need to. I’ll be waiting.” He whispered, then stepped away to strip.

Jinyoung very attentively watched his beautiful boyfriend slowly part with every piece of clothing that concealed his lustrous skin. Heat rolled through Jinyoung at the sight, but he was gone far too soon. Kuanlin flicked his flirtatious eyes to meet Jinyoung’s hungry ones briefly before stepping behind the horrible cover of the shower curtain.

Filled with a new surge of determination, Jinyoung started working on his own clothes, letting the images of how he’d touch Kuanlin when he got in the shower take over his mind. As he removed his remaining clothes, he took a breath before joining his boyfriend. 

Kuanlin always liked his showers excruciatingly hot. Jinyoung knew that for the same reason he knew most things about his boyfriend. They were best friends. There wasn’t much they didn’t share or learn about each other along the way. So when Jinyoung stepped in to find the water at a perfect temperature he gave Kuanlin a curious look.

Kuanlin just smiled lovingly at his naked boyfriend. He’d do anything to make Jinyoung as comfortable as he could. What could he say? He was completely gone for the guy. Jinyoung deserved the best that anyone could possibly give him. And Kuanlin was entirely willing to do just that.

Jinyoung’s eyes started to roam once again. It was the first time they were both completely naked in front of each other. 

His heart started pounding as electricity buzzed across his skin. Kuanlin’s beautiful pale skin wrapped around his lean muscle like the son of a god. His torso claimed the definition of wondrous abs and his legs went on for days. He was tall and toned and a fucking wet dream. Jinyoung would know. He had had a few of them.

The hazy high of arousal had calmed slightly, so Jinyoung was able to feel all his nerves tingling as his boyfriend’s eyes raked over him. He couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. Jinyoung was confident in his body, but having his boyfriend’s gaze on him made butterflies soar around in his gut. His only solace was the way Kuanlin’s eyes darkened as his mouth curled up into a lopsided grin at the sight of Jinyoung.

Kuanlin wrapped his wet arms around Jinyoung, moving his body directly under the warm water. “Hey.” He smiled down at him. 

Jinyoung hadn’t noticed how tense he’d been until Kuanlin’s arms held him and he just automatically relaxed. The warmth of the water helped as well. “Hi.” Jinyoung replied, just as soft and low as Kuanlin.

Jinyoung let his eyes search Kuanlin’s wondrous chest. His hands joined his gaze, memorizing his boyfriend’s torso and more. His fingers lightly trailed along Kuanlin, slowly making their way south. Jinyoung made a pit stop to grip his boyfriend’s hip bones. Kuanlin let go of a breathy noise at the pressure, prompting Jinyoung to turn his gaze back up where his boyfriend’s eyes fluttered shut. With a grin, Jinyoung let the fire licking his insides guide his roaming hands once again.

But Kuanlin quickly grabbed his wrists, stopping him just shy of his own hardening cock. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at him. As much as Kuanlin enjoyed Jinyoung’s touch, it was about time he had a chance to explore Jinyoung before he came just from his boyfriend’s curious hands. It was Jinyoung’s turn to be pampered. He had to relax, after all.

Jinyoung’s chest was clouded with arousal as he breathed in thickly. The air was humid and warm as Kuanlin took Jinyoung’s face in his hands, tipping his head back slightly to kiss him slow and deep. Jinyoung pressed their naked bodies together as Kuanlin’s tongue pressed into his mouth. The feeling of their hardening cocks between them.

Kuanlin let his mouth work against Jinyoung’s as his hands traveled down, moving on from his boyfriend’s face to the parts of his tanned body Kuanlin had only dreamt about. As hungry as Kuanlin was to consume Jinyoung’s body, he worked his hands down slowly, enjoying each dip and curve of Jinyoung’s flesh and muscle. 

His boyfriend shivered as he passed Jinyoung’s nipple with a teasing swipe across the sensitive nub. Jinyoung bit Kuanlin’s lip in retaliation. Kuanlin just laughed darkly as he broke their kiss to give his boyfriend a naughty grin, revealing those beautiful canines of his.

Jinyoung had enough fantasies about Kuanlin’s enticing bite to last a lifetime. Certainly plenty to last a few years as a horny young adult yearning for his best friend. The first time he was actually able to experience Kuanlin’s sharp kiss for real, it had been absolutely exhilarating. Every time after was just as much of a blessing. And he was craving that sensation. He wanted it so bad.

It was a good thing he was in the mood to ask for what he wanted.

“Bite me,” Jinyoung breathed.

Kuanlin almost didn’t hear him. “What was that?” He teased.

“Fucking bite me, Kuanlinnie.” Jinyoung’s chest heaved with arousal as he bared his neck to his boyfriend.

All the warmth and blood in Kuanlin dropped to his groin at his boyfriend’s demand. He didn’t waste another second hesitating. His lips were still wet from their deep kiss, creating a warm, slick contact at Jinyoung’s tanned neck as he opened his mouth on him, making way for his keen teeth.

With the spread of Kuanlin’s lips, Jinyoung could feel the drag then sink of his boyfriend’s teeth into his flesh. He shuddered, feeling his cock twitch at the sensation, throbbing with heat and pressure. It was insane how hard he got just by having Kuanlin’s pearly whites bite into him. He let out a guttural moan as he clenched his abs. It was something released from deep inside him, coming straight from his abdomen to roll up and out of his mouth.

Kuanlin sucked at the spot, creating a vault of pressure that allowed his teeth to dig deeper into Jinyoung. A whine escaped Jinyoung’s mouth. Kuanlin’s cock pulsated at the sound. He freed Jinyoung after a moment, then flattened his tongue against the bruising skin before moving onto a more sensitive section of Jinyoung’s neck.

As Kuanlin worked his teeth into Jinyoung again, he let his hands slide down his boyfriend’s writhing body. Down his defined sides to his toned back before settling right above his plush ass, Jinyoung vocalizing his every pleasure along the way. Kuanlin loosened his grip on Jinyoung’s neck to drag his tongue up its length, landing right below his ear.

“You sound so fucking pretty.” He whispered breathily in Jinyoung’s ear. His boyfriend just hummed, half out of it from his touch. Kuanlin lowered his hands onto Jinyoung’s backside, grasping the plump cheeks firmly in his palms. “Are you relaxed enough for me to touch you?” He asked.

Jinyoung just rested his forehead on Kuanlin’s shoulder as he answered in a near cry. “Yes. Fuck, yes. Please touch me, Kuanlin.” If he weren’t so aroused he would’ve been embarrassed at the neediness in his voice, but he couldn’t give a fuck when Kuanlin was about to really touch him.

The younger boy smiled and kissed right below Jinyoung’s earlobe before biting it slightly. He returned to his boyfriend’s neck, lapping at the marked skin as he searched for a new area to abuse while the water spattering against their bodies helped Kuanlin toward his destination. His middle finger slipped between Jinyoung’s cheeks with ease.

Jinyoung gasped as Kuanlin reached his hole, soft and already somewhat relaxed from how aroused he was. His boyfriend massaged around the outside, getting Jinyoung used to the feeling of his finger.  
As Jinyoung relaxed further, Kuanlin used the water from the shower to glide into his warmth.

Jinyoung leaned forward against Kuanlin, grasping his strong arms to brace himself as he sucked in a breath. Desire thrummed low in his gut as Kuanlin’s finger stilled inside him, letting him get used to the sensation. Jinyoung was used to fingering himself, but having Kuanlin touch him was so fucking satisfying.

“Shit…Kuanlinnie~” Jinyoung voiced his pleasure.

Kuanlin lifted his head to rest his cheek against Jinyoung’s as he whispered low in his ear. “You feel okay?” 

Jinyoung swallowed. “Y-yeah. I’m good. Great.” He choked out, electricity coursing through him.

“I’m gonna start moving now.” He warned.

All Jinyoung could do was murmur an approval as he rested his head against Kuanlin’s shoulder once again.

And Kuanlin was true to his word, he started to slowly move his finger back and forth inside Jinyoung’s hole, coaxing it to further relax at the intoxicating feeling. 

Jinyoung whined loud and open mouthed as Kuanlin sunk deeper inside him, brushing against that spot. That swell inside him that made stars burst behind his eyelids when stimulated. 

Jinyoung was getting impatient. He just wanted Kuanlin’s cock inside him already. His breath hitched at Kuanlin’s movements and his insides felt like hot honey, like he was coming completely undone at his boyfriend's hand, melting with a thick warmth.

He attempted to quiet his noises by latching his mouth onto Kuanlin’s shoulder, causing his boyfriend to release a low groan. “Shit, Jinyounggie.” Kuanlin moaned.

“Fuck me.” Jinyoung begged.

Kuanlin swallowed thickly as he worked Jinyoung’s hole more eagerly. “Patience. I want you to enjoy this just as much as me, so I need you loosened a little more.” He purred. He just wanted to make sure his boyfriend would be able to take his girth.

Jinyoung groaned and let go of Kuanlin to strategically turn around, his chest and hands pressed firmly against the wall of the shower as he pressed his ass out, on complete display for his boyfriend.

Kuanlin was impressed as his finger was still deep inside of Jinyoung’s hole, stroking his walls, when he had moved. He adjusted to the new angle, appreciating the view. Jinyoung’s ass was in full view as his legs were spread, hard cock visible between them. Yeah, he could work like that. He proved it as he added a second finger inside the elder, revelling in the sound of his boyfriend’s loud moan.

It didn’t take too long before Jinyoung was able to take three of his fingers. Kuanlin gingerly avoided pressing against his prostate too much before he had the chance to fuck Jinyoung to completion on his cock.

“Kuanlin, please.” Jinyoung was at his breaking point. He needed Kuanlin and he needed him now. “There’s lube in your room, can we please-”

“Yeah.” Kuanlin responded eagerly. His own cock throbbed, begging to be touched.

He quickly pulled his fingers free of Jinyoung, who whined at the loss, and turned off the shower. They didn’t worry about towels or getting the floor wet. All they could do was carefully stumble to Kuanlin’s room as they kissed passionately, swiping their tongues eagerly against each other. Completely naked.

Jinyoung quickly grabbed the lube out of the bedside table as he rolled onto the bed, Kuanlin not too far behind, seizing an extra pillow to put under Jinyoung’s hips. Jinyoung eagerly drenched his fingers and started preparing his hole for Kuanlin’s leaking cock.

Kuanlin sat back for a moment, lube stilling in his hands, as he watched Jinyoung fuck himself with his own fingers. It made his insides roar with intense arousal, reigniting his actions. He quickly coated his cock with the slick lube, getting ready to enter his boyfriend.

Jinyoung noticed and quickly removed his fingers to make way for his boyfriend’s cock. When Jinyoung was comfortable on the pillow, Kuanlin leaned over him to kiss him deeply. The delightful buzz of an all-consuming excitement between their lips.

Kuanlin broke the kiss to lean back once again, gripping his hard cock in one hand and using the other to palm Jinyoung’s ass. Kuanlin glanced back up to his boyfriend’s eyes and drowned in Jinyoung’s dark desire. He licked his lips as he lined his cock up with Jinyoung’s warm, eager hole.

Jinyoung nearly gasped at the blunt press of Kuanlin’s cock against his entrance. He gripped the sheets in preparation, so ready to feel the younger boy fully inside him. His boyfriend was hardly one to disappoint. Kuanlin slowly thrusted in, causing pleasured whines to slip from their mouths. He stopped halfway on his length, getting Jinyoung used to the feeling, the pressure.

But Jinyoung wasn’t concerned about getting used to it. He just wanted more. He locked his ankles behind Kuanlin, wrapping his boyfriend up in his legs, and dug his heels in, pushing the younger boy into him fully as they both let out echoing moans. 

“Fuck—” Kuanlin could feel Jinyoung pulsate around him, warm and wet, and so, so tight.

Jinyoung felt his eyes roll back slightly at the pressure of Kuanlin inside him. He was so full and warm, but that alone wasn’t enough to completely satisfy him. He needed his boyfriend to start moving or he was going to lose it.

Kuanlin sensed his boyfriend’s urgency and gave in to his desires, as they were the same as his own. He pulled back out slowly, enough to where they’d really feel it, but not even two seconds later was he pushing back in, eager to feel it all once again and revelling in the pressure of Jinyoung’s tight hole.

Jinyoung arched his back and pulled his boyfriend forward to wrap his arms around his strong shoulders, bringing their heaving chests together. Kuanlin took Jinyoung’s mouth as he rocked into him, delighted to feel Jinyoung working his hips back against him, thrusting his cock deeper inside him. All the way to his hilt.

They moaned against each other’s mouth, pleasure prickling over every inch of their skin and ravishing their insides. Kuanlin increased his speed as he kissed Jinyoung deeply, passionately. Having already been extremely turned on and stimulated for a while, he knew they weren’t going to last very long. Might as well wreck his boyfriend as best as he could in the time they had.

Satisfied with the pace, Jinyoung released his boyfriend from the confines of his legs in order to spread them wider, unbothered by the fact that his own cock remained untouched. All he needed was Kuanlin stroking his insides. It was better than he had ever imagined or dreamt. There was only so much he could feel with himself, but being with Kuanlin was something entirely otherworldly.

Kuanlin watched Jinyoung’s release of his legs as an opportunity and leaned back to grip the underside of his boyfriend’s plush thighs, pushing them into his chest slightly as he thrusted inside him.

Jinyoung arched, shuddering as he gripped the sheets. “ Ah—! There! There, oh god, there!”  
  
Kuanlin could feel the new angle helping him better graze against Jinyoung’s prostate, so he moved with more vigor, eager to please. He knew he was nearing his own end as he felt the heavy arousal building up inside him, getting ready to release. His boyfriend’s wrecked face and loud moans were filling him, feeding his craving, and Kuanlin drank it up hungrily.

He accelerated his movements, hitting against the part of Jinyoung that had him writhing with pleasure. His own breathy pants were drowned out by his boyfriend’s vocal approval. Kuanlin dug his fingers into Jinyoung’s soft underthighs, gripping him tightly as he pumped into him with enthusiasm, feeling them both unraveling.

“I-I’m gonna-” Kuanlin whined, getting ready to pull out.

But Jinyoung quickly reached for his boyfriend’s hips, keeping him where he was. “Inside, stay inside.” He pleaded as the intense heat darkened their sight and pulsed through them. Jinyoung shuddered as Kuanlin thrusted into him at the perfect angle, crying out as he spilled hotly all over his stomach. “Kuanlinnie~!”

Kuanlin lurched his hips a few more times before he couldn’t continue, his own waves of pleasure rolling through him at the sound of his name leaving his boyfriend’s tongue. A low grunt of a moan escaped him as he released his hot cum inside of Jinyoung.

He stilled inside Jinyoung as he panted over him, watching his boyfriend close his eyes, trying to calm his heaving chest and rapid breath. The sweat of their passion made Jinyoung glisten like a god. If he wasn’t so tired, he’d lick every bit of it off just to feel Jinyoung’s skin under his tongue.

Kuanlin gingerly pulled out of his boyfriend and crashed on his side next to him. Where Jinyoung grabbed his hand as they tangled their legs together, breathing in unison and calming down. Jinyoung felt Kuanlin’s cum dripping out of him as they laid there, but he didn’t care. It had felt fucking great. And he knew Kuanlin would clean him up soon. His boyfriend was always so good to him.

Jinyoung breathed out with purpose. “I love you.”

Kuanlin huffed a laugh, smiling brightly at his beautifully wrecked boyfriend. “I love you, too.”

————————

It’s missing Kuanlin hours people 😔✊🏻  
Hoping he’s doing okay! His post for Wanna One’s 3rd anniversary made me write this. 

I miss PanDeep. 

Kuanlin fighting!! ✊🏻💜💜  
CIX fighting!! ✊🏻💙❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments 🥺🥺💙💙


End file.
